


my only sunshine

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Peril, Rescue Missions, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The world has ended, but only for some.  Aliens have invaded, but the strong and the wily have survived.But even the strongest and/or the wiliest are no match for a bacterial infection.Darcy is sick, and Natasha will stop at nothing to make sure her love gets well.Day 15 of my Halloween Prompts:  Blood.





	my only sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts).



> October 15: Blood.
> 
> Solnishko-(Russian)- Sunshine

“Necrotizing Fasciitis…flesh-eating bacteria.  She’ll need antibiotics,” Dr. Cho said slowly.

For Natasha, it felt like hours passed between Helen’s diagnosis and the next time someone spoke. And she was thankful for Clint in that moment.  

“So give them to her,” Clint insisted, gazing down at Darcy, laid out prone on the makeshift gurney in the makeshift hospital that was really a Red Cross Bloodmobile.  “Surely we have _some_ left…”  

And here was the big problem.  The one that Natasha simply _had_ to solve.

“Only oral,” Natasha said softly, her hand squeezing Darcy’s.  “She’ll need them intravenously, right, Doctor?”  

Helen nodded once.  A solemn admission.  “I’m afraid our stocks of intravenous antibiotics was wiped out when the generators died last month…”   

Clint exhaled slowly.  “So what does this mean for Darce?”  

“Without them, she’ll succumb to the infection.  Within the week.  I can make her comfortable. But…”  

“There’s still a supply in the Hub,” Natasha said.  “The generators down there won’t ever stop running.”  

“The hub is infested.  Full of those… those octopus creeper things. Tentacle nightmares.  The hub was the first place they hit.”

Natasha shrugged.  “The med units were near the rear entrances.  If I can get in, get some of the antibiotics, then get out with minimal detection, it’d be a piece of cake.”

“I’ll come too,” Clint said immediately.  

Natasha shook her head.  “No. It’s too dangerous…”  

Clint reached for her, his hand pressing innocuously over her forearm..  “If it was Laura, you’d support me without question. If it was Kate, you’d never bat an eye.  If it was any of them, Laura, Kate, Cooper, Lila, Nate… _you’d_ be there. Darcy’s my friend.  I love her too, Nat.  Let me help you.”

She swallowed thickly, feelings she couldn’t decipher were swirling around.  A cocktail of fear and gratitude.  

“We break in through the back door.  You go into the med unit.  I’ll cover you from above.  Is this the plan, Nat?”

“Of course it is,” she said without blinking.  “Thank you, Clint.”

“Don’t mention it.” He said, smirking slightly. “Besides.  If it was anyone else, it’d definitely be a suicide mission.  If it’s you and me, it’s only… _maybe_ a suicide mission.”

Natasha smirked without humor, squeezing Darcy’s hand before rising.  

* * *

 

Darcy’s consciousness was in and out.  Spotty.  

But from what she could tell by Helen’s worried tones and the amount of PDA Natasha was showing her…

It was bad.  

It was super bad.  

And now Natasha wasn’t here.  She was gone.  Probably off doing something stupid that Darcy was going to have to scold her for later.  With lots of kisses and cuddles and all the things her favorite assassin secretly loved.  

But for now, Darcy’s leg _really_ hurt.  

Like… _really_.  

And she was super tired.  And things were going all white and fuzzy around the edges.  

“Sleep…” Helen’s voice whispered in her ear.  “Sleep and rest, Darcy.”  

So she did.  

* * *

 

Natasha slid down the wall to a seated position.  

Two breaths of rest.  

No more.  

She had to make it across the lab to the fridge.  Fill her bag with the antibiotics.  Some sterile saline for good measure.  IV kits.  She wasn’t leaving anything to chance.  

She pushed up, remaining crouched as she made her way across the room to the fridges on the end of the long row of counters.  

The creepers couldn’t see her if she stayed below the window.  They’d notice once she opened the fridge, but luckily, the doors were clear glass so she could read the bottles before she opened a door.  

She found IV kits and bags of saline soon enough, filling her duffel bag with them.  

The antibiotics were in the back of the fridge.  Far left side.  Third shelf.  

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, standing and reaching in to grab as much as she could.  

Snarls from the creatures outside the lab were somewhat alarming, but she was expecting it.  

There was a whizzing zing of arrows from Clint, who was perched up high so the creatures couldn’t reach him.  

She tucked the medicine into the internal pockets of her bag so it wouldn’t get broken and zipped up everything, turning towards the door.  

* * *

 

Darcy’s eyes opened, blurred shapes clearing as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room.  

She recognized the Bloodmobile they’d appropriated as a makeshift hospital, the faded Red Cross decals came into focus.  

She made out the form of Helen Cho leaning over a blob in all black.  

Not Natasha, though.  The blonde hair told her it was Clint.  

“Heya Darce.  Rise and shine,” the archer drawled.  “Glad to see you awake.”  

“What happened?” Darcy asked.  “Where’s Na--”  Movement at her hand startled her and she looked down, Natasha’s bright red hair tickled her forearm and so Darcy squeezed her hand, stirring her awake.  

Natasha blinked a few times before sitting upright and reaching for her face. “Solnishko...how do you feel?”  

“Tired.  My leg doesn’t hurt.  But I feel like I got hit by a bus.”  

Natasha smiled.  The first time Darcy saw Natasha smile, it had felt like a blessing.  And it never ceased to feel that way.  Her hand moved over Darcy’s forehead, the smile widening.  “Fever’s gone.”  

“I feel like you and Clint must have done something really stupid to help me this time.  And I’m totally going to scold you for it later, but…” Darcy tilted her head to rest it in Natasha’s palm.  “Thank you so much, pookie bear.”

“You’re _welcome_ , Snicklefritz…” Clint singsonged from across the room.  

“For the last time, Clint, you are _not_ pookie bear!”  Darcy groaned, wishing she had something to toss at him.  

“ _You’re_ _welcome_ …” Natasha said, pressing a kiss to Darcy’s hand.  “And why does helping you have to coincide with a stupid thing? It could have been a very smart thing.”  

“Clint has suction cup wounds on his arms.  I _know_ you went somewhere with the octopus creepers.  You big dumb goofballs.”  

“Semantics,” Clint huffed from his bed.  “You’re welcome, Darcy-Girl.”

“Thank you, Hawkeye.”      

Natasha pushed up and out of her chair, carefully arranging her hands so she wouldn’t press on any of Darcy’s tubes.  She left the softest of kisses on Darcy’s forehead.

“That better not be all I get…” Darcy mumbled.  

Natasha smiled once more, leaning down to kiss her lips.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some love? <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing. <3


End file.
